The Smell Of Harribel's Defeat
by Roxius
Summary: Poor Aizen learns the hard way after killing Harribel that all the muscles in a dying body will immediately loosen, including the bladder. Makes use of gross-out humor and OOCness. What a way to come back to fanfiction, huh?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

WARNING: CONTAINS SOME FOUL SHIT (PUN INTENDED).

* * *

"...I never thought..."

Tia Harribel's eyes grew wide with a sort of paralyzed shock as blood spurted from the wound that Aizen-sama had inflicted upon her. All of these years she had obeyed every command her master gave her, and yet in the end, that still didn't satisfy him. She was just a failure in his eyes.

"...After all the trouble I went through gathering the Espada...that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you."

Harribel could feel her own life force steadily seeping out of her body, but the rage that broiled within at that moment was her driving point. She gritted her teeth, and flashed her hateful gaze up towards the man she once thought of as God. She had enough energy left for a single strike.

"AIZEEEEEEEEEN...!!!!!" Harribel raised her fin-like sword and thrust it directly into Aizen's chest. In the deepest reaches of her dying mind, what remained of her common sense was screaming bloody murder at her for having made such a pointless move. After all...this was Aizen we were talking about. There was no way he was going to be killed this easily. She watched, helplessly, as Aizen let out a small grunt of dissatisfaction. His body faded away.

"...What a pain."

A searing pain shot through Harribel's left shoulder as a blade protruded out. Speckles of blood splattered against her cheek. She twisted her head to the side, and a scowl formed on her plump lips; it was Aizen. How much does it take just to see that bastard suffer?

"I will never let you...raise your sword to me again..."

Aizen plunged his blade further and tore it out through the side, slicing the Tres Espada's throat cavity wide open. Harribel opened her mouth to speak, to scream out in furious anguish, but her consciousness had already slipped away. Her eyelids drooped, her tanned skin grew slightly pale, her heartbeat slowed to a stop, her entire body began to shut down...her muscles were loosening...

_**PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRTTTTT...BBBBRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT!!!!**_

Despite being a cruel and manipulative villain, Sousuke Aizen was still something of a gentleman, and he knew that it was never polite to stare at a lady's undergarments. However, he could not help but be thoroughly amazed by the disgustingly wet, airy sound that had emitted from Harribel's ass. For an incredibly paranoid moment, he actually suspected it to be some sort of last desperation move on her part.

He watched as Harribel's usually flat stomach bulged out by five inches; apparently she had kept her gut sucked in for a very long time. More bubble-like pops and hisses (not as powerful as the first one) emerged from within the deep crack between Harribel's butt cheeks, and soon a dark brown spot began to form in the very center of her panties. Aizen leaned a little closer, so as to get a better look. He had never seen anything like this before.

This proved to have been a terrible mistake, however, as a horrendous stench filled his nostrils. He wasted no time in clamping both hands over his mouth and nose.

"OH MY GOD...!! IT...IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!!! IT IS SHIT!!!!"

Even Gin Ichimaru, usually always ready to make some sort of wise crack, was speechless as he watched the scene before him unfurl. In fact, it was making him a little horny.

"GODDAMMIT, WHY THE HELL DID SHE SHIT HERSELF...AND SHE PISSED HERSELF TOO!!! OH JESUS CHRIST ON A BUN WITH MAYONNAISE AND LETTUCE ON TOP!!! FUCK, MAN...FUCK!!! SHE SHIT HERSELF AND PISSED HERSELF!!!! IS THIS WHAT WOMEN DO WHEN THEY DIE...?!!!"

For the first time since this predicament had begun, someone else decided to speak up.

"Actually, it happens to everyone when they die..." Hitsugaya dully pointed out.

"GODDAMMIT, HOW COME I NEVER KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE?!!! UGH...IT STINKS SO BAD...MY EYES ARE BURNING..."

"You always left the battle scene right after killing them...or you usually had someone else kill them..." Gin crossed his legs so as to hide any evidence of his arousal.

"OH...OH GOD..."

The brown spot on Harribel's panties spread out even further, and it started to leak out, so Aizen rushed off behind a nearby building to "dispose" of his lunch.

At this point, Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle. "It looks like," he said, "That the Tres Espada got her revenge in the end after all..."

Everyone in a 20-foot radius around the Shinigami captain facepalmed in unison.


End file.
